1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straight edge apparatus used in laying tile.
2. State of the Art
Straight edge devices have been used widely in floating mortar base on walls and floors that are to have ceramic tile laid thereon. The straight edge devices of the prior art are elongate angle members having a flat base and a flat flange extending from one side edge of the flat base. The tile setter usually has several such straight edges, with each straight edge being of a different length. Heretofore, there has been no suggestion of a variable length straight edge that will take the place of the various individual straight edges as now used by tile setters.
Setting tile on the tub splash above a tub that is not level has always been a time consuming, hard job. Heretofore, a first row of tile is laid adjacent to the upper side of the tub. To make the row of tile level, many of the tiles have to be cut and then placed on a line formed in the mortar and mastic onto which the tile is being laid. The job is tedious and in many installations, the tile layer must continuously make adjustments in the subsequent rows of tile due to the inability to adequately level the first row.
There has been no straight edge tool heretofore that is adapted to be used in laying the second row of tile above the tub prior to the first row. If this second row could be laid in an absolute level orientation, the tile in the first row could then be individually cut and laid. All rows above the second row would then be in level, and the tile layer would not have to be continuously making adjustments in the spacings between tile as he lays the third and subsequent rows of tile.